1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved metal corrosion inhibitor for use in aqueous acid solutions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Subterranean hydrocarbon containing formations penetrated by well bores are commonly treated with aqueous acid solutions to stimulate the production of hydrocarbons therefrom. One such treatment known as "acidizing" involves the introduction of an aqueous acid solution into the subterranean formation under pressure so that the acid solution flows through the pore spaces of the formation. The acid solution reacts with acid soluble materials contained in the formation thereby increasing the size of the pore spaces and the permeability of the formation. Another production stimulation treatment known as "fracture-acidizing" involves the formation of one or more fractures in the formation and the introduction of an aqueous acid solution into the fractures to etch the fracture faces whereby flow channels are formed when the fractures close. The aqueous acid solution also enlarges the pore spaces in the fracture faces in the formation.
In carrying out acidizing and fracture-acidizing treatments in wells and other similar treatments using aqueous acid solutions, the corrosion of metal tubular goods, pumps and other equipment is often a problem. The expense associated with repairing or replacing corrosion damaged metal tubular goods and equipment can be very high. In a well treatment utilizing an aqueous acid solution, the corrosion of metal surfaces in tubular goods and equipment results in at least the partial neutralization of the aqueous acid solution before it reacts with acid-soluble materials in the subterranean formation to be treated. Also, the presence of dissolved metals in the aqueous acid solution can bring about the precipitation of insoluble sludge when the aqueous acid solution contacts crude oil which can in turn severely damage the permeability of the subterranean formation being treated.
A variety of metal corrosion inhibiting formulations for use in aqueous acid solutions have been developed and used successfully heretofore. Many of such corrosion inhibiting formulations have included quaternary ammonium compounds as essential components, particularly in high temperature applications. However, problems have been associated with the use of quaternary ammonium compounds in that they are generally highly toxic. Further, the quaternary ammonium compounds which achieve high degrees of metal corrosion protection at high temperatures are those which have relatively high molecular weights and high degrees of aromaticity. Those quaternary ammonium compounds are not readily available commercially and are very expensive to produce. Thus, there is a need for a corrosion inhibitor which is as effective in preventing metal corrosion as quaternary ammonium compounds but is less toxic and less expensive.